the saints can't help me now
by SilentThunder23
Summary: Derek blames Stiles. / / "Yeah, dude, that's a little creepy." Derek & Stiles. Also Lydia and Jackson too.


the saints can't help me now  
>Stiles, Derek, Lydia, Jackson; (JacksonLydia); _Derek blames Stiles._

* * *

>Stiles is used to entering the Hale house to the familiar sight of Jackson sneering at him and today is no different, except that today Jackson's face quickly changes into as neutral an expression as possible as he notices Lydia wandering in behind Stiles. Stiles assumes that it's because Jackson doesn't want Lydia to think he's sneering at her. Which probably has something to do with the fact that the pair apparently still like each other. See Stiles knows this because Scott told him, and Scott was told by Allison who heard it straight from the mouths of both Jackson and Lydia - who are both using Allison as their confidant. Stiles also heard it from Lydia and when he told Derek about it the alpha had just told him he didn't care while glaring at him then gone back to doing push ups.<br>So the point is that the pair apparently still like each other and Stiles isn't exactly sure why it's become the elephant in the room - logically the biggest concern on Jackson's part should be the fact that he is now a werewolf.

"Where's Derek?" Stiles asks. Jackson makes a head motion that either means "up the stairs" or "in the living room" and Lydia lets out a huff of frustration before wandering into the living room. Jackson follows her with his eyes before turning back to Stiles and silently pointing upstairs, he then turns and follows after Lydia. Stiles is quickly rushing up the stairs and just as he reaches the platform he feels himself being spun around and suddenly there's a wall at his back and a glaring Derek standing in front of him.  
>"Yeah, dude, that's a little creepy," Stiles tells him.<br>"You keep coming here, I'm starting to think maybe you want to get bitten," Derek growls. Stiles is momentarily alarmed by a flash of red eyes but after Derek finishes threatening him all he can really do is roll his own eyes.  
>"You know, when you threaten to turn me every time I annoy you it makes the threat less meaningful," Stiles informs the werewolf. "If you were going to go through with it you would've done it already."<br>"I'm weighing the pros and cons," Derek admits then takes a step away from Stiles. Stiles is starting to think Derek doesn't understand the idea of personal space. "Do you have a reason for being here or are you just here to annoy me by gossiping about the love lives of your schoolmates?"  
>"Hey, I thought you might be interested in knowing that, since it involved your pack and all," Stiles blurts out.<br>"Stiles, I really don't care if you think they're mooning after each other," Derek explains, seemingly trying his hardest to keep his tone neutral instead of conveying how very annoying he thinks Stiles is right now.  
>"Hey, mooning, that's a good one," Stiles says with amusement. Derek just glares at him and Stiles raises his hands in a placating gesture, "okay, okay, not a pun, I got it." Derek rolls his eyes at him and turns to wander down the nearby corridor.<br>Lydia suddenly comes rushing up the stairs yelling, "hey, you, big bad wolf," with a sarcastic tone; Derek stops walking and clenches his teeth and fists with his eyes closed as if trying to come up with the patience required to deal with this shit. Stiles wonders how they're supposed to be one big happy pack when Derek seemingly hates everyone; Stiles suspects he has social issues.  
>"What?" Derek growls out while turning around to glare at Stiles.<br>"Hey, what did I do?" Stiles whines. Derek completely ignores him and turns to look at Lydia.  
>"I think I'm coming down with something and I thought maybe that weird werewolf bite might have had something to do with it," Lydia complains. Derek closes his eyes and takes deep breaths in and out in an attempt to stay calm.<br>"It's not as if you could have just caught a cold?" Derek growls.  
>"There's nothing wrong with being too cautious," Lydia defends. "I got bitten by a werewolf."<br>"How about you come back if you're dying," Derek responds. Lydia looks at Derek with a glare that could almost put his to shame before turning around to walk back down the stares. After they watch Lydia walk down the stairs and back into the living room Derek glares at Stiles again.  
>"I blame you for all of this," he says before turning to wander off down the corridor.<br>"How is any of this my fault?" Stiles yells after him.


End file.
